These Flickering Memories
by Reona-chan
Summary: Hello, Obito. Does Tobi know you? TOBITO SUPPORT! Slight ObiRin


Author's Notes: This is my first, er, fanfic and my first one-shot. I admit, I'm not good at writing, you can't blame me, I'm just 13… Plus, I'm new to the Akatsuki, so please, correct me if I am mistaken with ANYTHING. And I mean ANYTHING. Even if Itachi's nail polish is not the correct color! PLEASE TELL ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be a pop star, Sakura wouldn't be obsessed with Sasuke, Sasuke would be on crack, Kakashi would read family-friendly novels and of course, I'd insert myself into it and make Obito mine.

All flames will be given to Orochimaru to make snake barbeque.

If you flame me, Kakashi's book will make you dance the pixie-stick dance until you weep.

Oh yes, comments and suggestions are appreciated!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These Flickering Memories"

_Summary: Tobi, the one member of Akatsuki who is a total imbecile has some rather disturbing thoughts, one thing's for sure. "Tobi knows these people!"_

Word Count:

Including the Author's Notes, Summary, Word Count and List of Characters: 1,549 Words

The Story Itself: 1,274 Words

Main Characters:

Uchiha Obito/Tobi

Inuzuka Rin

Hatake Kakashi

Uzumaki Arashi(Yondaime)

Other Characters:

Deidara

Uchiha Itachi

Hoshigaki Kisame

FanFiction by: Reona-chan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young male ran, panting heavily. "Deidara-senpai, Tobi said he was sorry!" He shouted, running even faster. "Tobi you brat, I said DO NOT TOUCH THE CLAY, un! Can't you understand Japanese?" The blond haired male called out, his right eye twitching. "B-But senpai!" Tobi whimpered, still running.

"GAH!"

Tobi turned his head to find Deidara on the floor, twitching.

He had tripped on Kisame's Samehada.

Tobi's lips widened into a smile, which slowly turned into an insane form of laughter. He then fell to he ground, clutching his stomach and laughing uncontrollably. "D-Deidara-senpai, t-t-t-tripped o-on S-S-Samehada!" He shouted, crying tears of joy.

At the sound of Samehada, Kisame opened his eyes and looked towards Itachi. "Should I?" He asked his partner. The Uchiha twitched slightly. "Hn," He said, giving Kisame his I'm-really-pissed-at-Tobi-because-he-laughs-too-much' look again. The shark-like male shrugged and walked out the bedroom door, sighing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara winced.

Samehada seemed to have accidentally cut his stomach.

And of course, Tobi, being the good boy he was, helped the blond nuke-nin with his wound. "Deidara-senpai, does the ointment hurt?" The younger one asked, rubbing the back of his head anxiously. He had yet to find out on what Deidara would do to him as revenge. "What do you think, baka, un," Deidara replied, wincing in pain. "I'm sorry Deidara-danna!" Tobi shouted in apology, his eyes, even though you couldn't see it, displaying a look of apology. The blond, seeming to feel kind suddenly, nodded and sent the younger male out. Tobi bowed and ran out the door smiling.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame grabbed Samehada, seeing blood stained on it. From the looks of it, and the chakra he sensed, it was Deidara who had been sliced by Kisame's most precious sword. The shark-like-man then spotted a shadow zoom past him. "Tobi, what's that idiot up to now?" He asked himself, shaking his head repeatedly. Whatever it was, it didn't matter to Kisame. He stood up and began to walk back to the bedroom he shared with Itachi, his lover--- I mean partner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi sat under the giant Sakura tree, the pink petals drifting to the ground. He somewhat felt glad, at the fact his senpai had finally acknowledged him… Okay, so not technically acknowledge' but forgive him. Tobi hummed a rather loud tune and watched the petals swirl in a form of dance.

----------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

"_I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" A young male shouted, he was approximately 12 years old and 154.2 centimeters. (Reona-chan: I know, TOO APPROXIMATE! Hmph, blame Wikipedia for not showing his feet but his centimetrical height.)_ _The boy screamed in frustration and slipped from the tree branch, landing at the feet of the-soon-to-be Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. "You're late, Obito," He said emotionless. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" The one presumed to be Obito shouted back, glaring at the taller figure. "Hn," Kakashi replied coldly._

"_Now, now, don't fight again you too!" A brown-haired girl said, smiling and stepping in between the boys. "I swear, I don't know how in the world I keep up with you two!" She shouted, grinning anxiously._

"_If Obito here wasn't so dumb and tardy, this wouldn't have happened," The silver-haired Kakashi said, his eye depicting a look of shame towards Obito._

"_HEY! You have no right to call me dumb Kakashi-teme!" Obito shouted, sticking his tongue out at the taller one._

"_Hmph, arrogant as always, Obito-kun,_ _naze?(Why?)" An older male said, stepping towards the brown-haired girl. "Rin-chan, please assist_ _Obito while I speak to Kakashi," The tall one said, grinning. "Haii, Yondaime-sensei!" The one supposedly known as Rin responded._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? What are these thoughts Tobi does not understand?" The young male inquired, standing up from his position under the Sakura tree.

To him, the names all sounded rather familiar.

Of course, everybody knew Hatake Kakashi, the great Copy Ninja and Prodigy of Konoha.

And of course, Yondaime, the great fourth Hokage, Uzumaki Arashi, the one that sealed the Nine-Tailed-Demon Fox in Uzumaki Naruto, his son.

But these other names…

Obito, Rin.

"Uchiha Obito. Inuzuka Rin," Tobi said softly, adjusting his mask.

Huh? Where did that come from? Whereever it did, it didn't matter to the boy, one thing's for sure, he knew these people very well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Obito trudged through the snow, some birthday this turned out. In the early February, usually, there wasn't any snow here in Konoha. Sadly, this unlucky Shinobi had snow on his birthday. No picnics, no games, well, snowboarding, skiing and snowball fights were considered games, but his friends, they weren't here._

_So what was the whole point of all of this?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yondaime-sensei, target is spotted," Rin said, smiling and sitting on a rooftop._

"_Understood. Kakashi-kun?"_

"_Haii,_ _Yondaime-sensei?"_

"_How is the cake?"_

"_YOU CALLED ME FOR THAT?" Kakashi practically screamed at the walky-talky._

"_Hey, it's not my fault if Sarutobi-san_ _eats it," Arashi said and shrugged._

"_It's fine, and why would the Sandai---"_

_Kakashi was cut short by Arashi's voice._

"_Alright, aliases?" Arashi asked._

"_HawkEyes," Kakashi said, smirking._

"_SmartSense," Rin said and squealed at the sound of Kakashi's voice._

"_And mine is?" Arashi asked while grinning._

"_The Claw," Kakashi and Rin replied, bored._

"_Good! Mission: Obito's Birthday, BEGIN!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Obito walked in his apartment, fumbling with the keys._

"_Some birthday this turned out to be." He mumbled, scowling. Obito then heard some hushed whispers coming from his closet. He walked towards it, slowly turned the knob, and felt pressure on his body._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY OBITO-KUN!"_

_Obito's eyes widened. His friends had planned him a party? He then felt a tap on his shoulder._

"_Happy birthday, bito-kun," Rin said and handed the Uchiha a pack with blue wrapping paper._

"_R-Rin-chan?" Obito said, his face burning._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The gift was a friendship bracelet," Tobi said out of nowhere once more. "H-Huh? Tobi is scared now!" He shouted, rubbing his arm slightly. He then noticed something on his wrist. A silver bracelet with "ObiRin" engraved in it. His eyes widened. "T-This was the gift! But why does Tobi have it?" The male asked, sighing heavily. It seemed he would never know on why the charm was with him. Did he probably steal it?

"No way, Tobi is a good boy!"

The boy then walked to his room, seeing as Deidara wasn't there, he plopped on his bed, trying to figure out what these thoughts meant, and why Obito was always in them. If he was always in them, it would mean these were Obito's thoughts, or more likely, memories. But if they were Obito's, then why were they in Tobi's mind? The boy pondered for a moment before another thought hit him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_K-K-Kakashi…" Obito mumbled, his right side completely squashed by the large boulder._

"_Obito!" Rin and Kakashi shouted, holding back tears._

"_K-Kakashi… I-I didn't give you a-a Jounin… G-Graduation gift… Right…?" The Uchiha whispered, trying to smile._

"_Obito, this isn't the time to talk about this!" Kakashi shouted, tears filling his eyes for once in his life._

"_R-Rin-chan…" Obito called out, ignoring the statement the silver haired boy said._

"_'bito-kun?" Rin asked, looking at the Uchiha._

"_Transfer… My Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye… I wouldn't need it anymore…" The raven-haired lad replied, letting his left hand painfully point towards his eye._

"_No!" Rin shouted, shaking her head furiously._

"_Do it, Rin-chan… It's my dying wish," Obito said, tears filling his visible eye as well._

_Rin turned toward Kakashi, who slowly nodded. She then nodded towards Obito._

_The Uchiha watched as Rin walked towards him and removed his left eye. She then turned towards Obito._

"_Thank you, Rin-chan."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's when Tobi realized the one fact he kept denying.

"My name, is Uchiha Obito."

Author's Notes: So, how was it? Nice? Angsty? Boring? Annoying? Please tell me! I really want opinions here! This was my first one-shot, and I'm proud. Though, something is telling me this FanFiction came out due to my lack of sugar… Anyway, please rate and review… If you review, I'll give you a cookie! Now be a good FanFic reader and review… OR CRISPY WILL--- Bah, forget the threats.


End file.
